This study is designed to evaluate a potential pharmacokinetic drug interaction between indinavir, zidovudine, and a new non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor HBY-097. Indinavir and HBY-097 are both metabolized by the same cytochrome P450 pathway, so there is a chance that the combination will result in altered drug elimination.